Axel's true love
by Moily22
Summary: Axel's love before Roxas came into being.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A new friend

Axel walked down the hallways of the Organization's base in The World That Never Was. He was avoiding his old friend Saix. He seemed intent on giving Axel boring missions that would have been otherwise taken up by those of a lower number than his. It didn't help that Saix had been spending a lot of time with their leader, Xemnas. Not that Axel was jealous, but Saix could get really annoying, acting all high and mighty. Axel had so far stayed out of his sight, avoiding the main area and other places Saix could be found. But he knew he was out looking for him. It was common knowledge that Saix's favorite past time was showing his superiority off. And sure enough, Axel rounded a corner and almost ran in to Saix. He was holding a piece of paper, and when he finally became aware of who he had run into, he sneered.

"Axel, there you are. I have been searching for you." Saix stepped back, putting a few feet between them. "Xemnas himself has hand-picked you for this mission."

Axel rolled his eyes. "Of course he did. Why would he choose me? Aren't you his favorite?"

"You should be proud that our leader has chosen you, even with other, more capable Members available," Saix sneered.

"What's that supposed to mean? I guess I have no choice. His highness chose me after all" Axel crossed his arms over his chest.

"Good, you will be in charge of training our newest member. Before her heart was taken, she was known as Mia, but we shall refer to her as Axim, Organization Member number XIII." Saix turned, and strode away. Axel followed him, but paid good enough attention to stay a good distance away. They passed rooms that were filled with other members who were busy trying to contain those Nobodies with similar traits as them. The only Nobodies he was okay with are the Assassins. They were less annoying to him. Axel was lost in thought and didn't notice Saix stop at a room, causing him to almost bump in to him.

"Axim is in here. She has already been updated on what is going on. It is up to you to train her in the field for reconnaissance missions and such." With a flourish, Saix strode away, leaving Axel alone at the door. He stood there for a few moments, contemplating just walking away, but decided against it for fear of invoking Xemnas' wrath.

He knocked on the door three times then let himself in. A small figure was sitting on a bed in the corner. The girl lifted up her head and pulled back her hood, showing her face. She looked at him with big eyes, one green, one blue, and smiled.

"Hello, I am Axim, or as Saix calls me, Number XIII," she said standing up. She had light purple hair that barely touched he shoulders and was neither straight nor curly, so it stood up everywhere. She was short in height, and Axel nearly towered over her. But for being so short, she had a curvy figure, and the customary black cloak clung somewhat tightly to her body. Axel was at a loss for words. Never in his time as an Organization Member had he seen a Nobody so beautiful.

"Um, hey, the name's Axel." He walked over to where she was standing and tapped her forehead with his forefinger. "Got it memorized?"

"I think I do," she replied with a sweet smile.

"Well, I suppose we should start on your training then," he said, head ing towards the door.

Axel spent most of the day telling Axim about the Organization and explaining about the other worlds. They had taken a short trip to Agrabah for a small mission, just to give Axim a taste of what to expect.

"Say, would you like to come with me to Twilight Town?" Axel asked as they returned to the castle at the end of the day.

"Alright," Axim replied smiling. She had a pretty smile, and for someone without a heart, she never seemed to stop.

They reached Twilight Town, and Axel ordered them both a stick of sea-salt ice cream. Then they headed to his favorite place at the top of the tower.

"This is very good," she said between licks.

"I know. I've never had anyone to share this with before." Axel sat down on the ledge of the tower, letting his feet hang over the edge. He patted the place next to him for Axim to sit next to him.

They sat there, enjoying their ice cream in silence. Every once in a while, Axim would make a little noise in excitement, as a person would walk underneath them. She would point at their outfits and laugh or make up a little story to go along with their activity.

"Axim?"

"Yes, Axel?" She was looking at him now.

He shifted nervously. " Do you remember anything about your past?"

She was silent for what felt like forever before she answered.

"Only bits I guess… I know my name was Mia, and there was a boy. But that's it." She told him this with a small voice. "Do you remember yours?" she was looking back up at him.

"I know that my name was Lea. And Saix and I were once friends. He used to be Isa. Ever since the organization, our friendship has kinda gone downhill. He acts like he is better than me." Axel looked away uncomfortably.

"Well then, I guess that you and I will have to be friends." Axim smiled up at him. He looked back at her to return a smile before looking back out over the town. He felt a small amount of pressure added to his shoulder and saw that Axim had placed her head there and closed her eyes. He moved so he could place his arm around her.

"I guess we will," he said. Axim sat up quickly, looking around. "What's wrong?" he asked, body going tense.

He felt the familiar sensation of summoning his chakrams when she said, "I just realized we are out of ice cream."

Axel immediately relaxed, then laughed. "You just scared the crap out of me. I thought there was a problem."

"Don't you realize, this is a problem!" she exclaimed standing up. Axel laughed again, then stood up next to her.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to get more." He placed his hands behind his head and walked towards the stairs. Axim quickly caught up to him and linked their arms together.

"I am glad that we are friends," she said as they made their way down the stairs.

* * *

><p>AximMia is a friend of mine who is in love with Axel and she asked me to create a fanfic of them! My own original character will be introduced in a different story :). Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Is it more?

Over the next few days, Axel and Axim spent most of their time together outside of the castle. Sometimes they were lucky enough to have the same mission, but when they didn't, they always found their way to Twilight Town.

Axim was sitting on the ledge of the tower when Axel appeared next to her with an ice cream for them both. She had been there for a while, and was glad he finally got there.

"Hey, sorry. Xemnas is planning something big, and I had to help with a few things," he said sitting down. Axim grabbed her ice cream from him and began to eat it.

"It's alright. I was worried you weren't going to show up," she said, scooting closer to him. "I had another mission in Agrabah. More heartless control."

"That sucks. I wouldn't want to be in your shoes." He stuck his tongue out at her, receiving a punch to his shoulder. "Although, after working with Saix, I wouldn't mind heartless control."

Axim grew silent as she watched two young boys as they walked around the bottom of the tower.

"They seem lost," Axel said, breaking her silence.

"No, they are looking for something… Or someone." Axim finished her ice cream and stood up

"You're right," he said following her lead.

"I wonder what it is." She seemed to be talking only to herself. She stepped off the ledge and walked to the exit. Axel stared after her for a moment, then got up and followed her.

He reached the bottom of the tower and Axim and the duo were gone. He looked around a little longer then headed towards town where he found the people walking down a hill, still looking for their lost item. Standing a little way away in the shadows sat Axim, eyes locked on the boys. She spotted Axel and motioned for him to come over.

"They are looking for a friend," she said quietly when he reached he. Her hood was up, but her blue and green eyes seemed to glow from the shadows. She stood there silently, only moving to follow the boys as they moved through the town. Axel had no choice but to follow her to keep her out of trouble. The boys finally stopped when the reached a large hole in a wall that seemed to lead to a forest.

"Hayner, come on, we have to find her," the bigger of the two boys said when they stopped.

"Why would Olette hide in the woods? The haunted mansion is in there," Hayner replied.

"I don't know," the other boy shrugged.

"Then let's look somewhere else, Pence." The boy named Hayner started walking away, but Pence hesitated. He stood there for a moment, then finally turned to catch up with his friends.

"I want to check out those woods," Axim said as the boys walked away. She lowered her hood, and stepped through the hole.

"You are going to be the death of me," Axel muttered before entering after her.

The woods were surprisingly light and very green. The sun filtered down easily through the thick canopy of leaves. Axel breathed in the fresh scent of the forest, he had never felt so peaceful. He spotted Axim and took note of how odd her black figure looked against all of the green.

"Come on Axel, we have to find her. I know the girl is in here." Axim had stopped to wait for him. She grabbed his hand and led him through the brush. His thoughts traveled to her hand in his. Other than the time she had rested her head on his shoulder, they had hardly touched. He decided that he liked it.

They walked for a long time before they heard the sound of a girl crying. Axim stopped abruptly, causing Axel to bump into her. He chuckled in embarrassment and steadied them both. The girl was behind a tree. They heard her crying softly, and before he could stop her, Axim walked around it to the girl.

"Who are you?" the girl asked defensively. Axel stepped out and saw that the girl seemed to have twisted her ankle on a branch.

"My name is Mia, and this is my friend Lea." Axel stopped at the sound of his real name. He couldn't understand why Axim was using their real names instead of their Nobody names.

"Are you here to help me?" the girl asked as she wiped her eyes. Axim nodded in response and sat next to the girl and placed her hand on her hurt ankle. Axim started muttering a few words and the girl stopped crying. After a few seconds she stretched out her leg.

"Wow, thank you!" The girl stood up and walked in a circle before running up to Axim and hugging her. Axel was shocked that Axim let her touch her. But she hugged the girl back with a bright smile on her face.

"Well, I better go find my friends." With one last smile, the girl turned towards town and started walking.

"That was amazing…" Axel looked back at Axim, who was doubled over. "Hey, what's wrong?" He quickly made his way over to her and steadied her.

"I am fine, I want to check out this mansion though." She shot him a smile that didn't really convince him of anything, but he shrugged it off.

He let go of her and she grabbed his hand again, but this time, she didn't drag him along. They walked side by side for a few minutes in silence until they reached their destination.

Behind a tall iron fence stood a white mansion. It seemed deserted. Axim let go of Axel's hand and walked up to the gate, and shook it, causing the lock to fall off and it to swing open. They both stepped through the garden, straight up to the front door. Axel held the door open for her.

"Ladies first," he said and she laughed softly.

They walked through the empty house, checking every room, and every room came up empty. They found a library and decided to stay in there for a while, reading books. Axim was reading a book on emotions, looking confused. When Axel asked what was wrong, she just shrugged him off and said nothing. He grabbed a book about Heartless and sat next to her. They sat there for a while before she closed the book and stood up.

"There is one room we haven't checked," she said, already leaving. He followed her to the door across the landing.

The room was white with drawings taped up all over the walls. One in particular caught Axel's eye. It was him standing next to a person with blond hair and two other people standing in the distance. The person with blond hair was also in another picture holding hands with a person with brown hair. Axel ran a hand through his spiky red hair. Axim, who had been silent the whole time, had appeared next to him and touched his arm.

"Axel, I was wondering… We _are_ friends right?" He turned to look at her and troubled look in her eyes. He brought a gloved hand to her face and she reached her hand up, as if to meet his, but stopped and let it fall.

"Of course we are. We are good friends. Got it memorized?" She smiled weakly.

"Well then…. Do you… You know… Love me?" Her question shocked him. He had actually thought about telling her about how he was beginning to feel. It was strange to them both. Neither could understand this feeling because they didn't have hearts, but it was there, and they felt it.

"Yes, I do. I love you." He brought his other hand to her face, and stared into her eyes.

"I love you too," she replied. She brought her body closer to his and Axel leaned in and brought his lips to hers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Falseness

Ever since their discovery of the mansion, Axel and Axim spent their free time there. They read books in the library most of the time, but always found their way to the white room to study the pictures hanging on the walls. They often felt like they weren't alone, or would catch a glimpse of white and blonde. They would check the home in search of the person, but they always came up with nothing.

"Have you ever been sad?" Axim asked after a while.

"I don't know," Axel replied.

"I have. I get sad when I think of my past. Or when I think of disappearing into nothingness. But I don't understand it. I shouldn't feel this way without a heart." She looked up at Axel, but he looked away.

"You know, I think we still have our hearts. It just depends on if we use it. The members of the oranization are Nobodies that had such strong hearts before we became Heartless. That's why we exist. So part of our heart has to stay with us until we cease to exist." Axel wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't want to just cease to exist… I want to live forever, with you," she said softly, burrowing her head in his shoulder.

Axel didn't say anything to this, he just pulled her closer. He didn't really want to cease to exist either. He didn't always agree with the nobodies not having hearts. Axim couldn't mean as much to him as she did if he was without a heart. Then he pulled away from her and stood up.

"To the white room?" He asked reaching for her hand.

"Not today," she replied without looking up.

Axel sighed and sat back down. He pulled the book from her hand. Before she could protest, he kissed her. She pulled back slowly, her eyes seemingly staring through his.

"You don't ever have to worry about ceasing to exist, because you will always be in my heart. Forever. Got it memorized?" He brought his lips back to hers. Axel pulled away and stood up, pulling Axim up with him. They turned to the door and saw a flash of white.

They quickly left the library and checked all of the rooms in the house, stopping at the white room. Their search had come up with no answers to the mystery flashes.

Axim pushed the door open and the clean white walls of the room greeted them. Like the rest of the house, it was empty, except for the pictures.

"Maybe we are not wanted here," Axim said bluntly, stepping into the room. Axel walked in after her and went striaght to the picture of him and the blonde figure. He still couldn't figure out who it was. Axim had light purple hair, and this person's hair was styled differently than anyone else in the Organization.

They stayed in the white room for a long time. Stealing light kisses or just staring blankly at the pictures. Then, they left.

After saying goodnight to Axim, Axel headed to his room. He was almost there when he heard Xemnas and Saix talking. He stopped and leaned against the wall next to the room.

"The boy is doing very well in his quest to defeat the Heartless. He is still following Riku's trail." Saix said.

"Very good." Xemnas said.

"Castle Oblivion is almost complete, and Sora is on his way to Hollow Bastion, where he will find Kairi," Saix continued.

"That is also very good, Ansem's hold on Riku's heart will keep Sora chasing."

They grew silent, and Axel didn't want to stick around to be caught so he turned around and went to Axim's room. He knocked several times and she gave him a soft, come in.

He stepped in and locked the door behind him. After missions, Saix usually didn't bother anyone, but he wasn't taking any chances this time.

Axim was sitting on a small bed in the corner with a book laying next to her. She had removed her coat and was now wearing black tights under a long black shirt. Her once wild hair was combed into a lose braid that hung over her shoulder. She looked at him with her large multicolored eyes in surprise. She hadn't expected to see him until their next mission.

"What do you need Axel?" she asked sitting up.

"I just heard Xemnas and Saix talking about something." He walked over and sat down next to her on her bed. "They were talking about a boy named Sora. But I haven't heard of a boy that was being monitered by us before."

"Maybe there is a larger mission that they are working for, maybe it has something to do with all the Heartless. _We_ can't release their hearts. Maybe this boy can."

"Maybe," Axel replied. "But if they need the hearts to be released, why do they send us on missions to kill them?"

"I don't know. They might just be waiting for the right person." Axim moved closer to Axel. "I don't think you should worry about it." She smiled at him. She kissed him lightly and stood up. After stretching, she sat back down and put a hand on his cheek.

Axel slowly moved his face closer to hers and kissed her, softly at first, but it increased in passion the longer they kissed. He reached up under her shirt and rested his hand on the cool skin of her stomach, before slowly tracing his hand up to her breast. Slowly, Axim leaned back, pulling Axel with her, until he was positioned on top of her.

"I love you, Axel," she whispered into his ear as he kissed her neck.

"I love you too." He moved his lips back to hers. Gently, he removed her shirt and moved his mouth along the legth of her body, stopping at her tights. He quickly pulled them off and started working on his own clothing.

When they wer both naked, he rested himself on top of her, careful not to crush her and stared into her eyes.

"I swear, I will never forget you," he said softly, before he brought his lips back to hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The End

"Kingdom Hearts, it will give us what we have lost. It will return to us our hearts, and allow us to feel." Xemnas had called the Organization to the Grey Area to discuss their goal. "There is a boy, Sora, and he is the key to it all. Without him releasing hearts, we would not be able to accomplish this."

With those final words, Xemnas called darkness to him and disappeared. One by one, the other members left to carry out their own missions, until Axel was left in the large room with Saix.

"Have you seen Axim?"Saix asked, staring out the window.

"Uh, no. I assumed she was out on a mission you assigned for her." Axel tried to appear nonchalant, but was growing increasingly nervous. He hadn't seen Axim since the night they shared in her room, three days ago.

"I did. But she has yet to return. Am I right to say that you would like the honor of searching for her?" Saix turned and gave Axel a tight smile.

"And why would you do me that favor?" Axel crossed his arms over his chest.

"She was sent to Hollow Bastion to destroy a Pure-blood Heartless that appeared. You will search for her, and not return until she is found." With that, Saix disappeared.

Axel quickly called the darkness to him. The familiar cooling sensation of floating through nothingness came over him, and soon he stepped out onto Hollow Bastion. The castle he was in looked like it was about to fall apart. Thick wires stuck out everywhere and the whole place was empty.

"Way to pick a place to get lost in, this is gonna take hours," he sighed and started walking. He summoned his chakrams for protection, but soon saw it was pointless because there wasn't a single Heartless in sight.

He walked for what seemed like forever before he found a sign of Axim. He leaned down and picked up a piece of her cloak. It seemed to have been torn off in a struggle. He hoped she was okay. He grew more and more anxious as he walked through the castle. He found more signs of Axim the further in he went.

Finally, he came to a library and found Axim at a desk, sleeping. She had piles of books scattered all around her. Her coat was torn in some places, and her hair was even more wild than usual. It looked like she struggled with her mission and stopped here to rest.

He walked over to her and lightly shook her. It took him a few tries, but she finally woke up.

"Whazzagonon," she said sleepily. She looked up and her eyes widened when she realized it was Axel.

"Hey sleepyhead, I thought I had a sleeping problem," he said softly as he picked her up.

"Put me down Axel," she said roughly, trying to pull away.

"Hey, what's that for?" He set her back down and she collapsed. "Come on Axim, you're hurt. You gotta let me take you back to the castle."

"I- I haven't finished my mission… It was too powerful. It chased me through the whole castle. I had to hide in here." She looked down as if ashamed. Axel sat down and pulled her into his lap.

"It's alright, we'll both take it out, then return to the castle so you can get all fixed up. But use this for now." He handed her a potion. She took it and some of the color returned to her cheek and she was able to stand up.

"Okay, let's go," she said smiling at him. They left the library and walked down a hallway to the entrance of the castle. They hadn't met any Heartless since they left, and he hadn't seen any since he came to the castle in the first place. But he thought too soon, because at the entrance, a giant heartless was waiting for them.

"You just wait here, I'll handle this." Axel left Axim in the hallway, and ran at the heartless. Axim watched in fear as he battled the giant creature. Axel was quick, but not quick enough, and soon the Heartless was towering over him, ready to give a final blow.

"No!" Axim screamed, and ran from her hiding place. She summoned all of darkness around her and in her heart and thrust it at the monster. Axim collapsed and blacked out.

"Axim!"

_"Axel, it's so nice here…"_

**"**Please, don't disappear."

_"I have to. I am not meant for this world."_

"I love you Axim, don't go… I won't have anyone else…"

Axim opened her eyes and looked into Axel's.

"I love you too, I will always love you. But I put everything into that attack… To save you. I couldn't live with myself if you faded because of me…" She reached up and touched his face. A tear fell from his face and pooled on her cheek.

"No, Axim please… I can't go on with out you…." He sobbed, bringing his forehead to hers.

"You'll forget about me," she said, bringing darkness to her.

"No! I won't!" he yelled. She called the darkness into his heart and found memories of each other.

She lifted her face up to his and kissed him just as she tore the memories from his heart, and with the last of her strength she called a portal and pushed him through.

"Ax-," was all he got out before she closed the portal.

She sifted through the memories she had pulled from his heart and started to cry.

"You'll be better off now. You won't long for what has been lost," she said, closing her eyes as she faded from this world into nothingness.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue.

Axel walked down the hallways of the Organization's base in The World That Never Was. He was avoiding his old friend Saix. He seemed intent on giving Axel boring missions that would have been otherwise taken up by those of a lower number than his. It didn't help that Saix had been spending a lot of time with their leader, Xemnas. Not that Axel was jealous, but Saix could get really annoying, acting all high and mighty.

Axel had so far stayed out of his sight, avoiding the main area and other places Saix could be found. But he knew he was out looking for him. It was common knowledge that Saix's favorite past time was showing his superiority off. And sure enough, Axel rounded a corner and almost ran in to Saix. He was holding a piece of paper, and when he finally became aware of who he had run into, he sneered.

"Axel, there you are. I have been searching for you." Saix stepped back, putting a few feet between them. "Xemnas himself has hand-picked you for this mission."

Axel rolled his eyes. "Of course he did. Why would he choose me? Aren't you his favorite?"

"You should be proud that our leader has chosen you, even with other, more capable Members available," Saix sneered.

"What's that supposed to mean? I guess I have no choice. His highness chose me after all" Axel crossed his arms over his chest.

"Good, you will be in charge of training our newest member. Before his heart was taken, he was known as Sora, but we shall refer to him as Roxas, Organization Member number XIII."


End file.
